


Rainbow Binder

by SpecialHell



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Discussion of cross-dressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpecialHell/pseuds/SpecialHell
Summary: Bucky gets a questionably helpful recap.





	Rainbow Binder

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is, but it's here, so... Enjoy?

Steve looked up from the coffee pot as Bucky walked in. He held up a binder, and arched an eyebrow. Steve frowned in confusion.

"What's that?"

"Someone left it outside my door," Bucky sounded just as confused. "It's got a bunch of colour coded tabs. I think it's meant to be American history? It's weird."

"Honey, we live with a lot of weird people," Steve smiled and held out his hand. Bucky handed over the binder. A few moments passed in silence as Steve flipped through the tabs.  
"Ok, I'm pretty sure this was Peter. This section on women in science was definitely Bruce, but the rest is mostly pop culture." Steve handed it back and Bucky looked down at it, still confused.

"Do I... Do I thank him?"

"Maybe read it first," Steve was trying not to laugh at Bucky and if the scowl he was recieving was any indication, he wasn't doing very well.

Bucky moved into the living area and sat down in a chair. He turned the binder to the first page and began to read.

~

It was almost dark by the time Bucky finished reading. Steve was sitting across from him on the sofa. Peter, who had been watching Bucky for the last half hour, tiptoed into the room once the binder was closed.

"Um."

Bucky looked up at the sound. It was almost like he'd forgotten where he was.

"Peter," he eventually said. "You made this for me?"

"Well," Peter was wringing his hands as he stepped closer to the super-soldier. "I did have some help. I don't know much about the 80s, so Mr. Stark helped there."

Bucky cleared his throat, as if unsure of his next words.

"And this, uh... This section here? The one about gay rights?"

Peter tried to splutter an explanation. He was saved by Clint stepping in from the kitchen.

"I did that," Clint smiled. "Didn't want you to miss anything."

"Well it's not much use," Bucky was smirking at Clint, but Peter couldn't quite see from his standpoint.

"Oh. No. We didn't mean to imply... I mean, obviously there's nothing wrong with..." Peter looked anxious and at a loss for words. Steve couldn't stay quiet.

"That's not what he meant, Peter," Steve spoke softly. "Bucky and I have been together since we were teenagers."

"Oh. So what's wrong with the section?" Peter looked sad at the prospect of failure, even if it wasn't technically his.

"Yeah, what gives?" Clint threw himself into a nearby beanbag chair. "I glued rainbows in there and everything."

"Clint, this is just a list of queer celebrities, the dates for civil rights laws, and then a photoshopped picture of me and Steve kissing."

"I couldn't find a real one," Clint defended.

Tony came in at the tail end of the conversation.

"Why couldn't you put in something useful. Like if Rockland Palace is still running."

"It's not," Steve supplied with a sad sigh.

"Rockland Palace?" Tony chimed in. "Didn't they used to do a drag ball? I think my father went to it a few times."

"Yes he did," Bucky was grinning at Tony, who's curiosity morphed into terror.

"Oh God, Barnes. Don't tell me... I know my old man was a floozy, but-"

"Relax, Tony," Steve cut in to stop the babble.

"Of course I never slept with your father," Bucky was almost laughing now. "I had my best guy waiting at home for me."

Steve smiled with fondness at Bucky.

"Why didn't Steve go too?" Peter asked.

"I was too sick most of the time. Plus I couldn't walk in heels because of my back."

"That's too bad," Peter seemed genuinely sympathetic, and it made Steve turn that fond smile towards the boy before focussing back on Bucky.

"It wasn't all bad. I got the best show of the night."

"Well sure," Tony smirked. "You got to watch him undress."

"And help me slip out of those thigh-high boots." Bucky waggled his eyebrows, and Steve laughed.

"Oh!" Peter exclaimed. "I have the perfect movie!"

"Is it in the binder?" Bucky asked.

"No. I didn't think of it. I mean, I didn't know it would be... Just give me a minute."

Peter pulled up the menu on the Stark smart TV and began typing in the search bar.

"Kinky Boots?" Clint sounded scandalised. "You're going with that over Rocky Horror?"

"I've never seen Rocky Horror," Peter admitted.

Clint actually gasped at that.

"Tasha!" He shouted in no particular direction. Nat always seemed to hear him. "Tasha, get in here!"

"I'm pretty sure I have the singalong Blu-Ray," Tony mused and Clint's eyes lit up.

"Why are you yelling?" Natasha came into the room in her yoga gear with a scowl on her face.

"We have THREE Rocky Horror virgins here. This is an emergency. Call everyone and tell them we have a compulsory team movie night tonight."

"I'm not your secretary, Barton," Nat was smirking as she spoke, and pulled out her phone to shoot off a message to the group chat.

"Tim Curry in fishnets will change your life," Clint was getting excited now.

"Isn't that the guy from the pirate movie?" Steve asked. "The one with the puppets?"

"Muppets." The correction rang out in 5 different voices.

"Movie night confirmed," Nat put her phone away. "I'm going back to my session."

"Can I come?" Peter spoke up. "I'm feeling bendy."

Natasha didn't answer, she just gave him a crooked smile and tilted her head. Peter followed along as she left the room. Tony and Clint drifted away too, leaving Steve and Bucky alone. Bucky moved from the chair and settled next to Steve on the sofa.

"I kinda miss those boots I used to have," Bucky sighed wistfully. "Don't suppose I'd be as graceful now, with all this." Bucky indicated to the bulk of his body as he spoke.

"Drag is a lot more acceptable now," Steve reasoned. "I bet we could get you a new, sturdier pair of boots."

"Maybe I should get you some," Bucky poked Steve playfully.

"Nah," Steve laughed. "I'd still look like Bambi on ice. Although I wouldn't say no to some fishnets and suspenders." Steve winked at Bucky, before laughing at the sudden hungry look in his eyes.

"This weekend we're going shopping," he declared. Steve just kept laughing, until Bucky shut him up with a kiss.


End file.
